Love Is Hard
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Love is hard. Especially when you don't think you have a chance with the person you love. Gotta love Kili romance stories! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you all like this! **

**(Gwenne is turning 16, Kili is 18, Fili is 19)**

Ofcourse she had a crush on Kili. What dwarf teen girl didn't? Gwenne had had a crush on Kili for as long as she could remember. Gwennes father had died when she was very little, and Thorin had helped her mother. He would often bring his nephews over, so the three became friends. But Gwenne had never told Kili, and Kili had never shown anything but brotherly love. Gwenne was to shy to tell him. That and she didn't think she had a chance. She wasn't soft and dainty. She didn't flirt or anything. She was tough and muscular. She talked normally with Kili.

"Wake up sleepy head. "

Gwennes eyes fluttered open. Kili was sitting on the edge of her bed, and Fili was standing in the doorway. Gwenne sat up.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We came to take you hunting. "Fili answered.

"Okay. Well then, shoo. I need to get dressed. "

The boys walked out and Gwenne could hear them talking to her mother. She dressed quickly and walked out of her bedroom.

"Finally." Fili teased.

"I didn't take _that_ long. Bye mama."

Gwenne strapped on her weapons and headed out the door.

"Bye Gwenne." Clarin laughed. " You boys take care of her, you hear?"

"Yes m'am. Bye."

They hunted for about an hour before stopping for lunch.

"So Gwenne, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Kili asked.

"No. "

"Why?" Fili asked.

" Tradition. All boys from the age of sixteen to eighteen compete. I have to dance with the winner at least three times. And I have to wear a dress. " Gwenne answered.

"What if I competed?" Kili asked. " Would you mind dancing with me?"

"Well, no, but there's no guarantee that you're going to win. "

"But I'll try. "

"Thank you Kili. I really appreciate it. Now lets go catch a deer!"

They packed up and continued hunting. And they did catch a deer. And two rabbits. And a fox. Finally around 5:00, Fili and Kili took Gwenne home.

"Thanks for taking me. " Gwenne said.

"You're welcome. "

Gwenne ran inside to where her mother was cooking dinner.

"Mama guess what!"

"What?"

"We'll, first off, we have a rabbit and a fox. And second, Kilis going to compete for me tomorrow!"

"Really? Well that's exciting. You have a crush on Kili, don't you?" Clarin asked.

"Mama..." Gwenne protested.

"Come now Gwenne, I've seen the way you look at him. You can tell me anything you know. "

"I know... Alright I do have a crush on him, but so do all the other girls. And I'm not like them, I don't stand a chance. "

Clarin sat down at the table.

"Gwenne, you are beautiful. Kili would have to be blind not to see that. And have you ever seen Kili spend as much time with another girl as he does with you? You two are together almost everyday!"

"I guess so. I just don't know, mama. What if he only thinks of me as a sister?"

"You'll just have to find out. Now, dinners ready. "

"Is she done yet?" Kili asked impatiently.

Clarin laughed.

"No. Almost. " she answered.

She finished Gwennes hair, and then waited as her daughter stepped into the dress.

"Oh Gwenne. You are so grown up. Where did the time go? Your father would be so proud. "

"Thank you mama. "

"How long does it take to put on a dress?" Fili asked.

"I think you better go before they knock the door down." Clarin said.

Gwenne laughed. She opened the door.

"I look stupid. " she said.

"No you don't." Kili replied.

"You look beautiful. " Fili said. "But you are missing two things. "

Kili went behind her and clasped on a necklace, while Fili took her hand and slipped on a ring.

"They're so pretty! Thank you both so much!"

"You're welcome. " Fili said.

"Now we need to get to the square, or we're going to be late. "

"Oh, you're right. Its later than I thought. Are you coming mama?"

"I still have some things to finish up. Thorin is picking me up later. "

"Alright. Bye!"

Gwenne hooked her arms through Fili and Kilis, and they walked out to the wagon. They soon arrived at the busy square. Kili hopped down, then placed his hands around Brynns waist, gently lifting her to the ground.

"You two go on, I'll tie up the ponies. " Fili said.

Gwenne and Kili walked hand in hand to the honor table. There they sat and talked until all the honor guests arrived. After about two hours of eating, it was time for the contest. Gwenne stood up on her chair to explain.

"Since there are fourteen contestants and only five lanes, there will be three races. Two with one group of five, then one with a group of four. The winners of each group will race. The winner over all gets to dance with me at least three times. More if I choose. Any questions?"

She waited a few seconds.

"Alright. You should have a slip of paper with a number on it. That is the group you are in. Ones over here by me, twos over by that tree, and threes stay where you are. "

They went to their places.

"Ones, go to the track and pick a lane."

A few minutes later, they were ready.

"Get ready, get set, GO!"

Gwenne watched as the contestants passed the obstacles. Finally the first person went over the finish line. And it wasn't who she would want to dance with.

"Group two you're up!"

Kili was in group two.

"Get ready, get set, GO!"

Ten minutes later, Kili passes the finish line. Way ahead of the rest of the group. Gwenne sighed in relief.

"Group three! Get set up!"

Kili came and stood beside her.

"Get ready, get set, GO!"

And she didn't want to dance with that winner either. Gwenne turned to Kili.

"Kili, out of all the winners, I only want to dance with you. If you win, I will be forever in your dept. "

Kili laughed at her.

"I'll try my hardest Gwenne. "

"Get ready, get set, GO!"

The three took off. After half the race was over, Kili was in second place. They were nearing the finish line. Gwenne could barely stand to watch. Then the unthinkable happened. The leader tripped over a jump, and Kili sped forward and over the finish.

"Good try to all the contestants, but it looks like Kili has won!" Gwenne shouted.

**Thanks for reading! I know that this might be really bad. But I wanted to post it because I like it. I am posting two chapters to get started. Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter...**

Kili strode over.

"I believe you owe me three dances, m'lady. At least. " he said.

"Indeed I do, m'lord."

Kili placed his hands on her waist, she put hers on his shoulders, and he lifted her off her chair. Gwenne put her hand on the crook of Kilis elbow, and they walked onto the dance floor. The band started with two fast songs, but the third was slow.

"So. This wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, eh Gwenne?" Kili asked.

"Not at all. What's Thorin doing? I know he's here, I saw him at the table."

Kili spun her around to face the other direction.

"Look straight ahead. You should see him dancing with a little girl. "

Indeed he was. Though he had to lift the girl up as he was much taller than she. But the girl didn't seem to mind. Gwenne could tell she was ecstatic.

"Oh, how sweet!" She breathed.

The song ended and Balin stood up on a chair.

"Now tradition states that after the three dances, the couple must kiss. " he said.

The crowd cheered.

"Balin you will pay for this. " Gwenne whispered.

She sent a glare at the older dwarf. He simply laughed.

"Come on now. Give us a kiss!" Someone shouted.

_I refuse. This is ridiculous, I never read a thing about kissing! Balin will pay for this. I swear, he will pay if it is-_

Kili spun Gwenne around and planted his lips on hers. The crowd went wild. Her eyes widened in shock, and then it was over. Kili smiled at her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked.

"I-I guess not... I'm... I'm going to dance with... Uh, Thorin. " Gwenne replied and quickly walked away.

Thorin and Gwenne were dancing to a slow song.

"Thorin, I read the tradition of a girls sixteenth birthday. Kissing wasn't in it. "

"Hmmm. Well, I believe that dear Balin made that up. "

"But why would he do that?"

"As a joke, Gwenne. I don't think he would have done it unless the winner was Kili. "

"I'm so embarrassed. Dancing wasn't bad at all, but the kiss? That was to much. "

"You must forget it Gwenne. Enjoy the rest of your night. "

"Okay..."

And she did enjoy it. She danced with multiple other dwarves. Encluding family friends such as Dwalin, Bofur, and Ori. Even Bumbur, though it ended quickly after he stepped on her foot with all seven hundred pounds, and Fili cut in.

**So, that was much shorter than I thought it would be. Sadness. I don't even have more written. :/ But I will write more! I promise! I love reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating in a really long time. I've been very busy. Anyways, answer reviews time! newbie02, if you could tell me exactly what I spelled wrong, then I will fix it. Other wise I'll be keeping it the same. :) KateLime, I seriously forgot that not all dwarves are as fit as Fili and Kili. :/ But I did like the idea of having the boys rave for the girl. Now for chapter 3! **

Thorin took Clarin and Brynn home after the party ended. As soon as Gwenne got into the house she sat on the couch and turned into a sobbing mess. Clarin sat beside her daughter to console her.

"There, there, child. Tell me what's the wrong. "

"I'm so embarrassed! I'll ever be able to look Kili in the eye again. "

"Why not?"

"Because I kissed him mama! You saw it, and so did everybody else."

"Gwenne, Kili kissed you. I saw the look on your face, you were fully prepared to reject whatever Balin called tradition. If anything Kili will be embarrassed. Multiple people made jabs at him about the way you left him so fast. "

"Oh no," Gwenne groaned. " Poor Kili. I didn't even think about him. Do you think I should apologize to him mama?"

"Yes, but not tonight. You need to rest. "

"Okay. "

Gwenne struggled to find the right words for her apology. She was walking to Fili and Kilis house, even though it was raining. And she was taking the long way. She had rushed out of her house and forgotten her coat so now she was drenched to the bone. This really wasn't a smart thing have done, and she now regretted it.

Finally she saw the house. She knocked on the door. Dis opened it.

"Gwenne! What a pleasant surprise. Oh my, you're soaked! Come in, we must get you warm and dry. "

Gwenne was happy to go inside the warm house and let the older woman take care of her.

"Fili! Kili!"

The brothers emerged from their shared room.

"Gwenne?" They said in unison.

"Fili, stoke the fire. Kili, get one of your shirts. " Dis ordered. " You go into my room, dear. You can take off your wet clothes and I'll bring you Kilis shirt. "

Gwenne did as she was told, and did it ever feel good to have those wet clothes off. She waited behind the divider and Dis handed her the shirt. It was blue with brown buttons. It only reached to about an inch above Gwennes knees. She was a bit nervous about wearing it. But she really had no choice.

"Go sit by the fire dear, I'll bring you some soup. "

To tell the truth, Gwenne did not feel like eating. Her head swam, her body felt weak, and her eyes were heavy. But she sat down, and Fili put a blanket around her. Dis brought the soup and Gwenne had taken two spoon fills before she felt like throwing up. She put the bowl down on the floor.

"Do you not like the soup, dear?" Dis asked.

"It is delicious m'am, it really is. But I do not feel well all of a sudden. "

Dis put a gentle hand on Gwennes brow.

"You're running a fever. Fili, go to Oins. Tell him that Gwenne is sick and has a fever. And go tell her mom too. "

The older woman disappeared down the hall.

"Why in Middle Earth did you walk to our house? And in the rain, no less. " Kili asked.

"Well, I needed to tell you something, but I wasn't sure how to say it. So, I decided to figure it out on the way. "

" What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you so quickly after the kiss yesterday. I didn't even think about the fact that people would make fun of you. I was just mad and embarrassed. But it was rather selfish of me. "

"It's alright Gwenne. Really, I didn't mind. I was just glad I got to kiss you. "

Gwennes cheeks flushed.

"Kili, I-"

"Gwenne why don't you come lay down. I made the bed in the guest room. " Dis said.

"I think I will. "

Gwenne stood up fast. Too fast. She got dizzy, then fainted. Kili caught her, scooped her into his arms, and carried her to the guest room, where he layed her on the bed.

**I hope you guys liked it! I realized today that I have no idea where I'm going with this- but I'll figure it out! If you have any ideas, please give them to me in a review! Peace out.**


End file.
